


Car fun

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Nasty, Omorashi, Pee, Scat, poop, public pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom realy needs to go but all the bathrooms are closed to slow down the spread of covid19.Luckly Adam lets him take a dump and piss in the backseat of his car.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 21





	Car fun

" I need to take a dump and piss,"Dom wimpred from the front seat of his boyfriends car which was conveniently parked behind a office building they were out for the day and he realy needed to go. 

"I am sorry babe but all the bathrooms we looked for were closed due to the corona virus,"Adam sighed.

"Fook that stupid virus,"Dom groaned trying to hold his crocth and ass at the same time he need to go so bad. 

"Here my car windows are tinted I also have some paper towles and a bottle why dont you go here,"Adam spoke.

"Fine,"Dom stammred as Adam set up everything he needed pulling down the back seat of the car. 

"Ok baby lay across the back seat and do your bisnuess,"Adam spoke sweetly as Dom pulled down his pants and peed into the bottle.

"After Dom was done peeing he pulled down his pants all the way exposing his square ass allowing a yellowish brown turd to push out of his asshole.

Adam wacthed from the front seat his pants growing tighter as Dom let out a little orgasmic moan and pushed out more shit that began to stink up the car.

"Oh fook,"Dom cried as the last turd pushed out leaving him with a shitty ass hole. 

"Let me help you wipe,"Adam offred using some nearby paper towel to clean his lovers ass. 

"Thank you so much Adam with out you I would have messed myself,"Dom chirped.

"No problem baby,"Adam said with a grin as Dom reached to put his pants back on and dispose of the shit.

"Wait why dont we have a little fun first,"Adam flirted picking up the paper towel full of poop. 

"What are you going to do,"Dom questioned.

"Just you wait,"Adam laughed giving his boyfriend a wink......


End file.
